An aneurysm is a localized, pathological, blood-filled dilatation of a blood vessel caused by a disease or weakening of the vessel. The present state of the art in filling aneurysms requires self-curing polymers. A self-curing polymer needs to be rapidly delivered to an aneurysm to ensure that complete filling occurs before the polymer cures and no longer flows. In some instances, the polymer may cure and remain affixed to a polymer deliver device (e.g., a delivery catheter), possibly gluing the delivery device to the anatomy. This could cause injury to the patient upon removal of the delivery device from the anatomy. Alternatively, the device may need to be severed near its distal end portion, leaving the distal end portion of the device adhered in the anatomy.
To reduce the risks associated with the curing polymers, a need exists for an improved method of treating aneurysms and other diseases.